runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Teeky
Nice Hey Ehtya i have been looking at your clan page and its sub-pages ad they look amazing, looks like you have been doing alot of work on it, I Have been wondering if you would like another alliance from my clan,we are mainly a buisness clan and we always on the lookout for new allies to help us prosper, we do have a few combateers such as lv 107 Icethra and lv 138 enjoy me now (its true he sometimes gos in our channel cos we made frends at clan wars =P) we have a large uanity of gold (3million from my 2 million stock and our most truted ally Guthix fury clan helped us with 1 million extra courtesy of J wee man w) at our deposoit and we would happily help you in your planing and building of your ideas so what you say, our clan page is Clan:The Elders also my talk User Talk:The Elder and my in-game name is "Spakman10" im sure youve head of me in the mix up of where became hated by most of them, Thanks! --The Elder Some News *I will not be online today. I have some work to do. I will be on Monday though, probably. Just letting you know. Kakayaa 20:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *I may be joining Zerouh's military as a military commander of flank three. It may talk a long while, but if I play my cards right, I should have a clean shot. Kakayaa 22:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *I will not be available through this week. I may be available next week on either Wednsday or Thursday. I will immediatley step up recruitment in EE. This is just to let you know... Kakayaa 22:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *You got the request too? I am letting him join. I am waiting for a reply from this man. Kakayaa 17:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *I made a huge edit to the EE Clan Wiki. The entire page is in italics, the section headings are in bold and the quotes are underlined! Speaking of quotes, you can post any good quotes you have on my Famous Quotes section. Check it out! Kakayaa 19:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *Post those new members on the list on my wiki too, also the news. I don't want to have to keep Copying and Pasting. *I updated the RuneScape Clans version of our wiki. It is all in italics. The titles are in bold too. Also I put my team up as a candidate for the Zerouh Triumvirate Military/Third Flank. *I added a new category to my wiki. It is the Latest EE Updates category. Check it out! Kakayaa 00:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *I am now a Wikianswers Category Editor for RuneScape. Kakayaa 00:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *EE now has a clan magazine. I made it using MagCloud. It is on my wiki. Check it out! Kakayaa 01:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Donation Hey, I'm going to donate 20k to EE next time you or Stavrok is online. Kakayaa 21:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Don't Forget! Don't forget to post the same news posts on the alternate clan page along with the original. Thanks mate! Kakayaa 00:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Elder Ehtya, Please view my chat to see what the leader of the Elders believes. Why so is understandable but still illogical. What else should we do to address this? I will inform Ascencia of this, but its not a big issue, just a minor misunderstanding. ゼロウ 17:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *On an unrelated note, When the Triumvirate doubles in its current size, I have an interesting proposal for a large movement we should make, Ascencia is still considering it and I haven't talked with any other clan leaders about it. But what would you think of a Triumvirate world? An entire world (probably free) designated to the entire Triumvirate, with different clans in different areas or cities. This was not my idea, but someone elses who is remaining anonymous. ゼロウ 23:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) sup uh hi, can i join? looks kool. i wantin in militia plz--Taizestros 00:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) General General Ehtya, Zerouh wants me to report on finance so I figured I would report on ours as well. This wiki thing is pretty cool and useful isnt it?! We have 864K in stock currently. And news as to wat we are gonna do with this? -Stavrok Hey just dropping a message Hey man, i had a look at the new clan page lookin good,i made one as well but compared to yours its not got a chance. Could possibly use it for something some other time. Laterz Nuker wNukerw 07:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Could i talk to u in game soon? Could i speak to you in game about the website and just some basics about the clan ? Zerouh Ehtya. I'm doing whats best for the clan. Zerouh's triumvirate brings me nothing but more drama. I have close ties with teh leader of AoS and plan to stand by his side. I did believe in Zerouh and he did nothing to help me. I have given up on him. I see that maybe he helping you but he isnt helping me however AoS is a very close ally so I go with them. As you know I don't like drama especially on a Game. Games are for entertainment. Thats their full purpose; nothing else. I want to talk to a fun community and not let the computer control my life because of some pixelated game. I have school now and I really do not have the time for more problems with others. Thanks for listening to all this. But Zerouh still isnt an enemy to myself at least. 23:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Ehtya. For all I care zerouh can burn in a hole. Kthxbai! :King just let me handle this k cuz I have some ties with Ehtya. And also, you stole Kthxbai from Mr. WhereBK at. :P 00:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm fine actually. How about yourself. I think its fair to keep our views to ourself and respect the other. 00:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::As do I. So hows EE? Dark Nightmare just got off to a rocky start so I'm hopeing better days will come to it. 03:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Learn to spell right buddy. Oh yh and respect the name, zerouh didn't and now he's cowering in a corner. Triumvirate World Ah, Ehtya, thank you for participating in the process. You're perceptive skills will be a large help to the effort. I am talking with Sojourns End on the matter as well. ゼロウ 20:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I look forward to seeing Stavroks opinion on the matter. ゼロウ 20:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC)